Bandos
Voor de God Wars Dungeon saab, zie Baby Graardor. Waarschijnlijk "Bandos" op een pilaar|thumb 46px|left|Het symbool van BandosBandos (Ook bekend als de Small Low Piece Evil, Gerrit God en Lunagangoblin bij de tippers.) is de god van oorlGERRITog en bovennatuurlijke dingen voor Gielinor's minder intelligente rassen zoals goblins, ogres, ook orks en sommige ogres kennen zijn naam tenminste (volgens de High Priest in Land of the Goblins). Tot onlangs, Bandos was bijna vergeten door de mensen van Gielinor vanwege zijGERRITn verdwijning na de God Wars. thumb|right|De [[Godsword, een wapen waar Bandos aanhangers voor vechten en aan het zwaard zit een Bandos hilt gesmit door Orks.]] Bandos en de God Wars Bandosgerrit was één van de actiefste vechters in het derde tijdperk, ook bekend als de God Wars. Het zGERRITou erop lijken dat bandos aankwam tijdens de de oorlogen, en volgens de goblin religies, probeerde hij veel rassen van de wereld te recruteren om voor hem te vechten. De Dwergen, Demonen, en Mensen weigerde allemaal, omdat zij al vochten voor andere goden zoals Saradomin en Zamorak. Uiteindelijke lukte het Bandos een paar aanhangers te recruteren, het grootste gedeelte bestond uit domme en bloedhongerige rassen. Tijdens de God Wars bleek Bandos alleen zuiver te vechten voor zijn belang om te vechten. Hij had heeGERRITl erg veel vertrouGERRITwen, hij gooide zich in de strijd waar veel bloed werd vergoten en bedreigde de wereld te vernietigen. Soms GERRITvocht hij alleen, maar het is bekend dat hij een alliantie had met Armadyl en Saradomin. Dit was alleen zodat hij bepaalde strijden kon winnGERRITen, en zodra ze gewonnen hadden verraadde hij ze. De Wildernis was één van de basis plekken waar de legers van Bandos vochten, daardoor kwam er chaos en verwarring bij de legers van Saradomin en Zamorak, die de restanten van GERRITZaros rijk aan het vernietigen waren. GERRIT thumb|250px|right|De ingang tot Bandos’s bolwerk, één van Bandos’s basissen in GGERRITod Wars.GERRIT Bandos's leger is één vaGERRITn de vier vechtende in de God Wars Dungeon strijd, die vandaag deGERRIT dag nog steeds vechten voor de machtige Godsword. Ook al is de God Wars langer dan 4,000 jaar geleden geeindigd, gaat de strijd nog steeds door, omdat de vechters bevroren waren voor een lange tijd. ZijGERRITn leger bestaat grotendeels uit domme rassen die gewoonlijk melee gebruiken, ook hebben ze kleinere aantallen die met ranged en [GERRITmagic] vechten. Toen de God Wars eindige en de Edicts of Guthix geschreven werden, werd Bandos verbannen, samen met de andere goden, uit Gielinor, maar zijn aanhang blijft groeien. De Goblins GERRIT thumb|right|Bandos's troonzaal in de wereld Yu'biusk Bandos vond de eerste goblins toen hij aan het zoeken was voor aanhangers om voor hem te vechten in de God Wars. Hij vond ze in een andere wereld genaamd Yu'biusk. Dit was een enorme moerassige wereld, met hele grote paddenstoelen, rare planten en een rare structuur in het land. Maar het was een rijk gebied en erg vruchtbaar. Bandos dwong de goblins om mee te gaan naar Gielinor. Hij trainde ze op alle manieren van combat en uiteindelijk veranderde hij ze in geweldadige vechters. Yu'biusk en alles wat er van over was was vernietigd; Het eens rijke land was zo zwart als kool, overdekt met kraters en vergiftigde modder. Na Bandos's regime was het een onwoonbaar gebied geworden. thumb|160px|right|De [[Ancient mace gebruikt zoals de goblins dat in het verleden deden.]] De goblins, die toen met veel meer waren en veel sterker waren, vochten voor Bandos in 12 verschillende stammen: *Thorobshuun *EkeleshuunGERRIT *Garagorshuun *Idithuun *Rekeshuun *Narogoshuun *Drogokishuun *Dorgeshuun *Huzamogaarb *Horogothgar *Saragorgak *Yurkolgokh De stammen volgden hem zonder vragen te stellen, ze praatten over hem als de "Big High War God". Bandos gebruikte de goblins verkwistend en stuurde ze naar strijden die ze nooit konden winnen. Vandaag de dag zijn veel van de stammen uitgestorven. 1 Stam, de Dorgeshuun hielden zich niet aan deze regel. Ze realiseerde zich dat ze werden gedwongen om zichzelf uit te roeien als ze Bandos nog langer volgde. Bandos werd kwaad en verbande ze tot een leven onder het aardoppervlak om ze te straffen. Maar de Dorgeshuun paste zich snel aan en maakte een grote stad genaamd Dorgesh-Kaan. De Dorgeshuun houden niet van geweld in alle vormen en zijn één van de meest vredigste rassen van Gielinor. De meeste goblins zien er net zo uit als hun voorgangers, ookal zijn ze veel minder sterk en ook veel minder geweldadig. De Ogres Er is weinigGERRIT bekend van Bandos's invloed op de ogres. Ze geloven dat Bandos de ogres naar Feldip Hills heeft gebracht tijdens de God Wars, waar ze Gu'tanoth hebben gebouwd en slaven gemaakt hebben van de Skavids. Religie In goblin religies wordt er GERRITgeloofd dat op één dag Bandos een "Chosen Commander" naar Gielinor stuurt, die de goblins naar een overwinning zal leiden over de rest van de wereld (Behalve Grubfoot, die gelooft dat de "Chosen Commander" vrede zal brengen aan het goblin ras.). De dorgeshuun goblin Zanik is volgens sommige de "Commander". Bandos verwacht dat de goblins ook een paar bevelen opvolgen van hem. De bevelen waren gegeven tijdens een strijd. Ze vochten tegen de "Baard-Kleine Mensen", (Dwergen), en ook tegen de slechteriken van "God van de donkere vlam" (Zamorak). De bevelen zijn het volgende: "Niet wegrennen van een gevecht. Bangeriken moeten dood! Laat geen genade kennen. milde goblins moeten dood! Niet twijfel aan de Big High War God. Twijfelaars moeten dood! Zelf geen plannen maken. Denkers moeten dood!" GERRITv Of deze bevelen ook werkelijk gevolgd werden door andere Bandos aanhangers is onbekend, waarschijnlijk gebruikten ze wel dezelfde regels. Bandosian religie vind oorlog, kracht en vertrouwen in Bandos belangrijk. De laatste van een uitgestorven ras dat Bandos volgde. Zijn kracht en massieve omvang maakte hem een belangrijke generaal in Bandos's leger. Aanhangers thumb|250pxright|[[General Graardor, één van Bandos's generalen in de God Wars]] Bandos heeft één van de grootste groep aanhangers in Runescape. Meeste van zijn aanhangers zijn afgeschilderd als lelijk, slecht gehumeurd en niet heel erg slim. Het is vooral hun stomheid, verspreide aantallen en niet georganiseerde plannen, waardoor ze geen serieuse bedreiging werden voor de rest van de wereld. De aanhangers zijn: *Goblins *Ogres *Hobgoblins *Orks *Jogres *Cyclopses *Giants *Ourgs *Trolls Bandos's terugkeer op Gielinor Nadat hij verbannen is uit Gielinor, probeert hij terug te komen en zijn plaats weer in te nemen. Hij bevindt zich niet meer op deze wereld en probeert daarom te communiceren. Nadat Zanik de Pendant vond en hem omdeed, in de Bandos' throne room, werd ze bezeten door Bandos. Ze deed alles Bandos haar opdroeg. Ze vernietigd veel leden van de H.A.M. en valt zelfs jouw aan! Als haar probeert te redden zul je erachter komen dat Bandos via haar spreekt. thumb|De Bandos avatar Afbeelding:TCC Bandos praat door zanik.PNG Hij probeert zijn leger weer terug te winnen door te beginnen met de Goblins. De gene die de Pendant draagt, zal de Chosen Commander zijn, die het leger leidt. Nadat Zanik de pendant af wist te slaan, werd de pendant gedragen door een Goblin high priest. Bandos laat hier zijn krachten zien, en maakt van hem een Bandos avatar. De Bandos avatar bezitte over bijzondere krachten. Hij was vrijwel onverslaanbaar en kon alleen vermoord worden door de Special attack van Zanik's Crossbow. Nadat de Pendant was vernietigd, lijkt het onwaarschijnlijk dat Bandos nog contact kan maken met Goblins en zijn leger weer kan verzamelen. Trivia *Het Bandos's symbool kan gebruikt worden als een gravestone. Dit type gravestone kan alleen gekocht worden in Keldagrim, de dwergen hoofstad. *Er zijn maar weinig items aangewijd tot Bandos op het moment. Bandos items zijn de Ancient mace, Bandos Armour en de Bandos Godsword. Als je de quest As a First Resort... hebt gedaan, mag je de bandos poel gebruiken. Dit merkt je als een bandos aanhanger en zorgt ervoor dat je niet word aangevallen door bandos aanhangers voor 1 uur. *Bandos lijkt in het echt op de god Ares Zie ook *God Wars Dungeon nl:Bandos Category:Goden